guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cobalt/Archive 3
Heading Created For Page Layout Purposes Nough! This is not meant to be a redirect!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:30, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Welcome to guildwiki, ! — Warw/Wick 19:31, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::Omg ty! I am so happy to be here! Whats a tilde!?-- - (Talk/ ) 19:33, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::The thing you sign with. — Warw/Wick 19:33, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Sign!? This is the internet, what are you talking about!?-- - (Talk/ ) 19:36, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Sing? Fromage! Hao do u sing on teh intarwebz? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:56, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I dnt noe! Wai karnt sumwonZ t3lL me!? I w0ntZ 2 lern 2 sing on teh giyld wikai! etc etc-- - (Talk/ ) 20:49, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Oh Dear Wow, i only just put that RaU poll up and i already got 1 unfavoured vote. Arg i must have enemeies everywhere....and i don't know who they are...nooo paranoia is setting in aaagh etc. Oh and one "who the hell are you" vote already, someone who clearly watches my talkpage enough to vote that they've never heard of me right after i put a poll up, so far so good, then xD-- - (Talk/ ) 13:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :May votes unfavored 'cuz she = bitch tbh 13:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, hello warwick/may(?)-- - (Talk/ ) 13:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::James at school. May is in America. 13:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, righto. Shouldn't you be doing, y'know, school work or something xP?-- - (Talk/ ) 13:51, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the heads up on that James (or so it seems :P) First day on the job, so cut me a little slack. And please no more Isuck comments :P (and don't ask me why I posted this on your talk page cobalt. lol) -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:55, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) rofl...self-prawnage xD and EDIT AFTER ISK8 EC'ED ME: - Omg wai did yuo post taht on mai talkpaeg!? Oops, i couldn't help myself, arg, don't ban me!!!111!one!!!1 Watch now as i get a second EC after i hit save because you decide to add another comment in brackets onto the end of your first post (ahem) or someone else decides to reply.-- - (Talk/ ) 14:00, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. Sorry. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 14:02, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You will be. *Does shifty eyes*-- - (Talk/ ) 14:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:19, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:20, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Once was enough, Jedi :P-- - (Talk/ ) 12:25, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Damage Limit Hey, on the topic of your taking 8,000 damage, if you want, I could dig thru some of the packet data in GW to find out its absolute maximum. Put this here instead of the Archive because... well... This isn't an archive, lol. talk 15:45, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh noes! *cries* Sure go ahead, will be interesting to know :-) - go do coding magic-- - (Talk/ ) 18:37, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the packet data was useless, however, the memory was very revealing. Your max health is a two-byte unsigned integer, meaning it has a range of 0-65535 (0xFFFF), so the most damage one could do to you is 65535, exactly equal to its absolute maximum. talk 21:17, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::You know, you might want to take that damage challenge down. Granted, my friend's surpassing of that was due to old skill functions, but still.... oh, and for a less disruptive (and more entertaining) recall of that: my friend JonTheMon 21:28, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::He should be happy, I broke GW for him, and I rarely do that for anyone but myself, lol. talk 13:42, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm not taking that down - it causes people to occasionally post on my talkpage :P @RH Does that mean you couldn't find any limit on maximum damage, but the absolute maximum health is 65,535? Because it is possible to sustain damage over your maximum health - e.g. take 8k damage from trebuchet when you only have 400 max health. This could mean that maximum damage is actually infinite, so that the game would allow for 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999+damage in a signle packet :D I wonder why Base Defense only does 999 damage when its clearly possible to deal more damage than that in a single packet and it is easy to have over 999 health, maybe theres some problem with 4+ digit numbers in skill descriptions. You'd think that, logically, since base defence is clearly meant as an insta kill it would do a lot more damage, or be a lifesteal to get around Angelic Protection, or better still just be "Target foe Dies" - any ideas why they chose 999?-- - (Talk/ ) 15:23, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Because without other modifications, you wont have 1k hp, methinks. And it recasts fast anyhow... You could survive it, but that doesn't help if it hits within the next second again :P --- -- (s)talkpage 17:37, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, yes, but why not just have 'target foe dies'. Or a higher number than 999, why take 999 when you can have 1000 for instance, thats a much more round number. Also there is still the problem of Angelic Protection-- - (Talk/ ) 18:11, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Does Angelic Protection work against Base Defense then? And 999 is a kewl numb0r, unlike 1000. It's only 1 dmg difference, but looks neater. Ever noticed the 9,99 prices? Or 9,95? Barely ever is it 10,00. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:12, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The .99 thing with prices is so stupid people will think, ah its only 99 pounds/euros/dollars/whatever, whereas £/€/$10/100/1000/whatever sounds more expensive. Though some people beleive that it is to do with old fashioned tills to force employees to give people change, thus opening the till and recording the purchase preventing them from pocketing the cash without the manager noticing. Surely with damage however, you would want it to appear more, thus deterring people from spawn camping attempts in AB. And yes, as far as i know Angelic protection does still work, though it requires co-operative team mates, and a specific and unhelpful to winning teambuild :)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:21, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Wanna grief test it? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:47, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::If you want, though i don't have access to vent/ts for co-ordination. Still shoulnd't be too difficult, when is good for you?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:56, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Whisper spiking ftw imo. Although were not really spiking anything... Anyways, I'm logged on atm (I usually am :P ). Btw, why do you not have access to vent? :( --- -- (s)talkpage 18:58, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok, technically i have access to vent, i just have no sound (intermittent soundcard failiure ftw) so theres little point me using it - my psychic abilities don't work over intarwebz, sadly :( Anyway I can log on now then - whats your IGN?-- - (Talk/ ) 19:04, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::God In A Hole atm. PvP char (Urf Shakuur pwnz ABs) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:06, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::kk 1 second-- - (Talk/ ) 19:07, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Or perhaps several seconds, GW is being slow dling updates :/-- - (Talk/ ) 19:10, 20 May 2008 (UTC) : (indent reset) I figured that since a person's maximum health could not go over a certain limit, that the programmers would not make damage capable of exceeding that limit, as if you take damage equal (or greater than) your maximum health, you die. Aside from that, it would make sense programming-wise, as most programmers like to do their jobs (within engine/system constraints) while using as few resources as their bosses will let them get away with using. Resource Management FTW. talk 19:27, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, Angelic Bond, Prot Spirit, Angelic Protection and >1300 hp is still certain death if you walk into Base Defenders. Epix lulz tho. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:54, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, our m4|) exp0rimintz have concluded that, now, even angelic protection does shit all against base defence - suggesting that it doesn't deal damage but instead causes health loss or operates in it's own mystical ways. We also concluded that even semi-competent AB teams don't seem to notice if two of their number do nothing but run around in circles, repeatedly charge base defenders and dance on a res shrine....or notice that they have invited a paragon with a staff :D - SYNERGIEZ!!!11!!-- - (Talk/ ) 10:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Lulz > Competency imo. But, seriously, they didn't even think I was shit cause I ran around with a Hammer, some mediocre skills, and attempting to kill myself. "Lets clear this shrine!" *Angelic bond, Angelic Prot, PS* 5 seconds later: "They spiked me with Lightning Orb." And a lot of Angelic Bond damage :P Ele shrine ftw. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:57, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::"They spiked me with Lightning Orb." - its true! the bastards. a-bond wasn't helping either, mind ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:19, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! Not rly, but for lulz. Anyhow, self-RV'ing vandals are all the new rage. Seriously, they pop up rather often :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:38, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :lol - i wanted that revert though! when i hit save page and then saw i wasn't in RC i was very disapointed :( I think he was hoping that changing enchanter's conundrum to enchanters condom (such wit! ahem) would have some kind of serious impact on the wiki or something :S-- - (Talk/ ) 15:15, 20 May 2008 (UTC) You can delete it hey You can delete User:Wyllen/Lien_Reduce_damages_skills ;) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Wyllen ( ) }. :Actually, since im not an admin i can't delete it :P but i'll put the delete tag on so someone of appropriate authority can go delete it. If you ever create a page by accident or think something should be deleted just put onto the page :)-- - (Talk/ ) 12:26, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thx Now I know how to sign ^^ Wyllen 20:15, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Hehe don't worry, everyone makes that mistake at first :P-- - (Talk/ ) 12:50, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Odd things be happening Ok, so there i was, clicking the guild wiki link in my favourites, suddenly, my screen seemed to go black. I thought "what the hells this?". Closer inspection revealed that it was actually just very dark blue. I thought "wait a minute, guildwiki isn't blue!". Suddenly the normal guild wiki main page loaded (after unusual delay), though i use the word 'normal' quite wrongly. There was all kinds of hideous yellow banners and such like, and i remembered this from from one of those trial skins they had been thinking of implementing, that everyone voted against. I thought "Arg, its forking wikia dumping a new default skin on us". However, when i clicked on RC, the skin suddenly reverted to normal, and stayed that way. What happened there, anyone? Thats not all, though. For the last few days i've noticed that when i first go on guildwiki, im not signed in, but when i click on the RC link suddenly im signed in (i first realised this when the 'new messages' box suddenly appeared when i clicked RC), but it continues to happen and is quite annoying. Finally, Im not the only one whos commented on this but, RC and History pages seem to be going a bit wrong, showing people pre-emptively reverting vandalism, attributing changes by one user to another, not showing differences in red text, and, in my case, showing me replying to a comment on a talkpage that didn't exist at the time RC said i made the comment. Whats up with that? Oh, and on a more positive but equally strange note, FF suddenly no longer screws my userpage up, yay! -- - (Talk/ ) 12:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I spammed Clear's between your userboxes, fyi. I personally only have the trashed RC/History pages, but that is because if I leave the RC tab open, and close FF, it opens the RC tab again, I think. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:13, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, i see. Er, thanks for that :D May i ask why you undertook the boring task of spamming clear between my userboxes? Im obviously not complaining, but, seriously, why do my tedious repetetive tasks for me?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:04, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::I did the same thing for Shadow's userboxes :P Though intead of clear tags, I put them into a table. Combination of boredom and being tired of seeing them in disarray? -- User:Isk8 (T/ 18:12, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol, you peopelz has OCD :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:14, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::LOL, you should see me at work, seriously I do. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 18:15, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Tbh, so do i, just not in a desire to see ordered userboxes way. I just feel compelled to quintuple check everything within a short space of time xD-- - (Talk/ ) 18:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Basically, my life sucks and I have nothing to do besides waste my time at home and school :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:46, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Fair enough ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 11:06, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Please stop ...bringing up my comment about banning people for, excuse the cliche, beating the dead horse that is the Felix/Warwick/etc. issue. I have apologized for it and admitted my mistake. —Dr Ishmael 17:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Whose a dead horse? — LightKitty 18:00, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but i am wholeheartedly opposed to any attempt to arbitarily control what a user can or cannot discuss on their own talkpage aslong as it isn't in direct breach of policy. Still, i will try to avoid mentioning that unless i need to cite it in an argument against something.-- - (Talk/ ) 18:24, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Also, CEASE AND DESIST! would have sounded far better, imo :)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:30, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Kinda reminds me of when I'd pour buckets of blood on my allies in Ultima (yeah, you can do that); they'd scream either that or "Foul miscreant!!" talk 02:39, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Lol, i was thinking more along the lines of legal complaint notices bearing the 'cease and desist' heading, or the pun on that from the dawn of war games of "Cease and Repent!"-- - (Talk/ ) 11:36, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Sock But, but, I'm a shoepuppet! --- -- (s)talkpage 19:30, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :whatever, my friend says you turned him into a newt, burn witch! (spot the reference for er, cobalt points....yes)-- - (Talk/ ) 19:31, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::He got betta. JonTheMon 19:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Monty Python and the Holy Grail. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Well done vipermagi, take some points, but don't fritter them away!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Entropy/bureaucrat&diff=next&oldid=1291565 Less trolling and pointless posts, thanks. Either make an argument or don't; snide side comments are not helpful or appreciated. -Auron 09:02, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :One: that is not trolling, Two:If you beleived it to be so, could you not have raised it on the talkpage of Entropy's bueraucrat thing? I personally would rather not get involved in personal disagreement with candidates outside of the bueraucrat election, least of all on my own talkpage, regardless of wether i oppose/support/neutral.-- - (Talk/ ) 09:07, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::I appreciated it, actually. Some people use a device known as humor to emphasize their points. 09:08, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::It's not a personal disagreement. It's me telling you not to say things like "Remember, its not being 'rude' its being 'truthful'" in the middle of bureaucrat discussions. Thanks for your understanding. -Auron 09:21, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::It's not ok for me to say that, but its ok for you to say "your doing nothing but fallaciously restating bullshit"? Pre-emptively thanking me for my understanding is perhaps not best, as you don't have it quite yet-- - (Talk/ ) 09:24, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It's more of a, you avoid posting like that or you get banned kind of a deal. I'm thanking you for your understanding as sort of a final warning deal. ::::If you think my conduct is out of order, you are free to discuss it with Entropy, but direct disobedience will still get you banned. -Auron 09:30, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes master *is banned*-- - (Talk/ ) 09:31, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually Auron, I would ask you to refrain from banning Cobalt in such a situation. After all, "As a matter of courtesy, most administrators will not ban a user he is directly involved with; instead, he will ask another administrator to examine the situation from a neutral perspective." And if anyone should know this by now, it's me. ;D 09:41, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::It says most, not all. -Auron 10:30, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I guarantee you are not the exception to the rule. Spirit, not letter. 10:47, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Auron is an exception of all rules because he is epicwin. ^^' — Warw/Wick 10:49, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Differences between Auron (threatening to) banning Cobalt for being an ass on Entropy's bureaucrat page vs Felix's debacle: :::::::# Auron is acting as an admin in a situation where an admin is called for. Felix threw around adminly weight in what he describes in his own words as "a personal matter between myself, Maui, and blue.rellik". :::::::# Auron is presenting his actions as an admin in an upfront, open manner on Cobalt's talk page on the wiki. Felix deleted what on-wiki evidence there was of himself acting poorly from the public eye, and the rest of what led up to Warwick's ban took place in private communications off the wiki. Of course, this is understandable as Felix banned Warwick in the middle of his own ban, when he shouldn't have been acting as a GuildWiki administrator at all. :::::::# Felix admits that leading up to his ban of Warwick they had a long-standing personal feud in which "Warwick has been harassing me in-game and on MSN for months". Auron has no discernable personal feelings, positive or negative, toward Cobalt. :::::::# Auron has been a sysop for longer than a month and a half. He understands how to keep his use of the sysop tools separate from personal agendas and biases, and has no need to try to "prove" his power to anyone. He knows where the line is and doesn't cross it. I'm not sure Felix could even see how far behind him the line was by the time he was compounding every other abuse of power by unbanning himself as convenient. :::::::# Auron at least recognizes that Entropy may decide that he was wrong and reverse his decision. Felix seemed to be convinced he was right at every step of the way. :::::::If you do not understand why this adds up to a different situation, Felix, clearly you learned nothing. - 12:11, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It should be obvious Felix didnt learn anything. He still protests that he was right. — Warw/Wick 12:28, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::*Sigh* Warwick, you seem to be trying to fuel minor wiki-drama in which you are not involved in anyway, while it is possible that i may have made un-constuctive comments on Entropys bureaucrat page, they are far more constructive than "Auron is an exception of all rules because he is epicwin." and "It should be obvious Felix didnt learn anything. He still protests that he was right.". It is much harder to argue that is not trolling, as it is clearly an attempt to fuel an argument while yourself remaining outside of it. And there are less overt ways than sycophancy to curry favor with someone. ::::::::::Felix/Auron, ok, i assume that quote is taken from a policy or some such, it does clearly state both most, not all, and also, "as a matter of courtesy", not obligation. However, since you, Auron, are a firm supporter in the "Spirit not Word" apporach to interpreting policies, then surely the spirit of that is that admins should, unless absolutely necessary (perhaps in some case of a spontaneous vandalism spree or something) avoid decisions over banning users they are involved in a dispute with and instead ask another admin to examine the situation. Since there also seems to be conflict between you (Auron) and Felix, then perhaps if you want a neutral decision as to wether my comments should be interpreted as 'trolling' a different admin should er, "examine the situation", if you really feel that is necessary. ::::::::::IP Man, "Auron has no discernable personal feelings, positive or negative, toward Cobalt.", while i would like to think that someone standing for sysop/Bcrat would avoid harbouring negative personal feelings against someone just because they opposed them for that position (especially since it is not based on a voting system), Aurons refutations of my arguments have become somewhat, er "heated". While this may be just a reflection of his er, "style" (i am not in a position to judge that, as i have seen little other of his contribs than those regarding the Bcrat post), I would argue that the way i phrase my own comments merely reflects my own "style" and that any resulting offence was unintentional, but also that perhaps a user opposing an admin standing for Bcrat is enough to consititute a er 'dispute' which could threaten neutrality. That said, I have looked through Auron's contribs and do not feel it is likely he would misuse his discretionary powers as admin (use of which seems entirely reasonable from what i have seen), although I still feel that he can be, er, as someone said "abrasive" when it comes to such decisions, though this does not mean that said actions are performed wrongly. :::::::::: Eitherway, I will stop contributing to Auron's section of the Bureaucrat discussion as clearly neither of us are going to change our minds and it is, apart from anything else, screwing up the page layout :P, though also beginning to degenerate into a meaningless flame war. That is all.-- - (Talk/ ) 13:58, 25 May 2008 (UTC) (Indent reset cuz - I wanted to) Well said, Cobalt. Everybody else: Don't escalate, Mediate! Havoc (Talk| ) 12:23, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :I has meditation skillz? :P - also, is the fashionable way to reset indent xP-- - (Talk/ ) 15:01, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Now I'm fashionable! I can just see myself on the cover of GQ ;) Havoc (Talk| ) 16:32, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::ROFL! Nough! without the nowiki tags you foo-el xD LIKE ZIS: (Reset indent) No GQ 4 U :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:34, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::No GQ?!! Havoc (Talk| ) 17:52, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Forked Polls Ok, this is starting to get mildly annoying now. I used to use IE, and in IE when i voted for a poll option it simply said "Please wait....submitting your vote" and then the number increased by one and the little grey bar moved slightly to the right. In FF when i click on a poll option it says "Please wait....submitting your vote", and then the entire page reloads - at the top section, and the number does not increase unless i vote a second time without closing the page - arg, what be happening!?-- - (Talk/ ) 09:30, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :I have the same problem. Also using Firefox. -- - talk 10:04, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Bleh ok, as long as FF/The wiki isn't targetting me personally with it's poll-forking evils ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 13:59, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::That happens to me in IE >.> --Shadowcrest 18:52, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Doesn't happen to me in IE, you must have angered the gods of microsoft or something :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:54, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Obscure Question What year was jesus executed? Don't ask why im asking (theres a reason), merely take points if you answer before google does-- - (Talk/ ) 19:09, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :That's hard to verify, due to differing accounts. Some people would say 0 AD, 33 AD, or 64 AD. 19:10, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well google says 33AD, based on him being born in 0AD - the end of BC (that being before christ), though your answer appeared at approximately the same time. Eitherway, that meaningless argument with a friend trying to revise for her RE exam is long over :P-- - (Talk/ ) 19:12, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::RE = religious education? 19:13, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, this be england :) - no idea what you call it in the US-- - (Talk/ ) 19:15, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::That depends on what religion, if any, you're a member of, and whether you're studying it as a member or as an objective observer. Through the course of Catholic elementary and high school, I have taken 8 years of "Religion," Introduction to Catholicism (nap class), Old Testament, New Testament, Christian Morality, World Religions, and Sacraments. 19:17, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yay, tis just about archive time :D, will do that tomorrow, i doubt many more malicious kilobytes will be added by then. Anyways thats rather conveneint considering the content of the rest of this page :P (no no, thats not meant in a serious way, don't admin-hammer me with your policies)-- - (Talk/ ) 19:34, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::We don't have religious education in the us, the liberals get all pissy(wait that means drunk in the uk doesn't it..?) whenever the word "god" is said in a public place... Unless your parents can afford/want to torture you in a religion based school there is no such thing. -- 20:08, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, religious education is mandatory in the UK up to the age of 16 (where compulsory education ends), but is largely just an utter waste of time and only exists to allow the government to appeal to the conservative types they would annoy if they were to remove the requirement for 1 hour of religious based education a week. In post 16 education (i have no idea what the US equivalent of A-levels is, or even if you have them over there) RE is no longer compulsory and becomes 'RS' - religious studies, which is essentially the same thing but with an exam in it. And pissy doesn't mean drunk, thats "pissed", which in america is used to mean annoyed, as i understand it :)-- - (Talk/ ) 11:11, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Funny story: We had to watch a play on the effects of drinking by a group of canadian actors in school, and instead of saying drunk they kept shouting that they were pissed!, absolutely hilarious. I would of thought they would change the word when they were preforming in a area where it meant a very different thing. :::::::::Does school over there seperate into Elementary,Junior High and High School levels? That's probably the closes thing to the level thing you are talking about. But no the only time I was ever taught about religion in school was a small overview in a World History class. Which were I living in a more "progressive" area like california and not the shit hole of Wyoming, I would never even heard the word in school.-- 18:42, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah, piss-ups with canadians, sounds great xD*. And our school system generally divides into Primary (4-11, i think - hey, t'was a long time ago) Secondary (11-16 - First important exams 'GCSEs' are taken at 16) then non-compulsory sixthform (16-18 - A levels are taken) then University (degrees and such - obv :P) Sometimes primary is divided into seperate 'infants' and 'juniors' schools but that is being phased out. ::::::::::*Note:That was a joke, based on humorous stereotypes, I have been to canada and am not merely repeating prejudices - no flaming is required.-- - (Talk/ ) 11:41, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I've only ever been to Canada twice, which is odd since I spent several years growing up in Montana just south of the border. And the only really notable thing I remember was going to a A&W resturaunt :/ Those actors were the type of 40 year old adults who try to act out "real teen" situations which was annoying, canadian or otherwise... :::::::::::Well elementary is typical grades 1-6, and junior high(or middle school) is 7-8 and high school 9-12. But it differs per school district in the montanna district where I went to one year of middle school it was 7-8 grades but when I moved to wyoming it was 7-9 grades, which I must say was a good thing because the sophomores(10 graders) bugged me, having to be in the same school as the freshmen(9 graders) would of drove me crazy...-- 16:24, 27 May 2008 (UTC) indent reset We don't have religious education in the us, the liberals get all pissy Weeellllll... I think the "liberals" get all pissy due to the fact there's a little part of the Constitution called the "Separation of Church and State," which as I understand it, is bullshit (in the P&T sense) anyways. Personally, I'm an anti-theist, aka: I'm against organized religion (don't get me started, least not here; try my talk page, instead); and I agree that there should be limits on where religion is allowed to go. Public School = Only if you're doing an objective study of it Sunday Schools = Whatever... Don't even care. Any Other State-Controlled/Publicly Owned Area = No. That's just my two cents, mind ye. talk 17:37, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :The separation of church and state is a safeguard against a theological control of government. No where does it say that a school has to be purged of all religion...-- 17:43, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :They have high schools in Wyoming??? Havoc (Talk| ) 17:42, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, and the one I went to is probably among the best funded in the nation.-- 17:45, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm from Utah myself. You just broke a long standing prejudice.... Havoc (Talk| ) 17:48, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::?-- 17:51, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Yet more oddness Now sig image redirects arent working for me at all, it just loads the image page without redirecting. anyone else getting this? :S-- - (Talk/ ) 11:31, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Same here. Havoc (Talk| ) 12:19, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Project:Admin_noticeboard#Redirects They are supposedly aware of the problem, its been like this since I think right before or during the merger. I recall Kyle H having a discussion with perhaps Entropy on this too somewhere. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 14:26, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Project Talk:Wikia Migration#Image Redirects. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:48, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Im not going to create a new heading, but now the new messages box doesn't appear untill i click on RC, or any other link from the main page i would assume. Wikia is forked :-\-- - (Talk/ ) 18:19, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well thank god, I thought it was a problem with my compy or something. /foreheadwipe Doesn't make any sense for this crap to suddenly stop working... Wikia is teh broked. talk 06:31, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ??? GMail says: ---- This is an automatically generated Delivery Status Notification Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: cobalt_wiki@hotmail.co.uk Technical details of permanent failure: PERM_FAILURE: Gmail tried to deliver your message, but it was rejected by the recipient domain. We recommend contacting the other email provider for further information about the cause of this error. The error that the other server returned was: 550 550 SC-004 Mail rejected by Windows Live Hotmail for policy reasons. A block has been placed against your IP address because we have received complaints concerning mail coming from that IP address. If you are not an email/network admin please contact your E-mail/Internet Service Provider for help. Email/network admins, we recommend enrolling in our Junk E-Mail Reporting Program (JMRP), a free program intended to help senders remove unwanted recipients from their e-mail list: http://postmaster.live.com (state 13). ---- ...did I really piss you off that much? o_O (T/ ) 08:06, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Err, piss me off by doing what exactly? I guess i'll find out if i ever get that email :P Anyway - i didn't do anything - '''I swear!', srsly i have no idea - i created another email address and put it on your talkpage (im not using it for special:Emailuser atm though), maybe you share an IP address with a spammer? And BTW: please comment on my AGF addendum, i dont expect it to be succesful now, but since you wrote most of GW:SCREENS i would appreciate your feedback, which could be useful if i decide to propose any policy changes in future :)-- - (Talk/ ) 11:20, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Er, can I sell that email address to the spam people? The pay 50 a whole cents a pop....Havoc (Talk| ) 17:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::If you want, its only my wiki e-mail addres (obv - my real name isn't actually 'cobalt' :P)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:02, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I was wondering why your parents would call you that... Havoc (Talk| ) 18:22, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Cos their scientists xP-- - (Talk/ ) 18:28, 27 May 2008 (UTC) = Hehehe = }}